Puppet of Heartstrings
by JuliaKun
Summary: Ah... so you say you want to see them again? That you want to start again? Okay. I'll grant you what you want. But remember this, the next will be crueler than the last.
1. Chapter 1

**"**T**h**e**y a**l**l d**ie**d**.**"**

After the 'haze', fate decided to toy with me and made me the only _survivor_.

Police reports about a group of missing children says that everything was just an 'accident'.

_But I was there._

Everyone of my friends died.

Burying what happened and the stories of a certain summer with them.

And I spent my days, convincing myself that it wasn't true. That it didn't happen.

I was forced to watch this cruelly irrational world work with its 'system', kill everyone, and swallow its 'queen'.

'It' is still out there. Sitting patiently, awaiting its next 'master'.

Waiting to be born again from the same wish and mistake.

Soon enough, sanity itself gave up on me and I, too, passed.

* * *

"I want to see them again."

These words kept on echoing inside my head.

As if trying to suppress memories that will blow at any moment once remembered.

"Why aren't you down there?" A cold yet warm voice, with somewhat a hint of cruelty in the midst of mercy, said.

Looking up from the screen where I watched the people and the world.

"That looks like a lonely place to be in."

I looked back at the screen again and saw everything being engulfed by a mad red color as if glaring at me.

I looked at the source of the voice again and I saw a grin.

With a flick of a wrist, once again, I became part of the system.

* * *

Passing through an old forest pathway, I gave little attention to a house buried deep in the shadows of the forest.

"Shintaro-kun, why don't you put away your gameboy first and spend some time with Momo-chan?"

"Onii-chan is busy, Mama. Papa! Let's swim!"

Moving out of their way, I walked with my head down, focused on a game...

...which then came off my hands when a little girl with green hair and blazing red eyes bumped me.

Cowering away, she hid behind a girl who seemed my age, wearing a bright red scarf.

"Gomen, gomen. Hey, Tsubomi-chan say sorry."

"Sorry..."

I passed them and just sat on the sand.

On the beach, I saw a bunch of noisy children, running around wearing jackets and scarves under the glaring summer heat.

Not so far, a girl can be seen under a parasol, playing with a handheld device.

And on the docks, a boy was drawing the scenery of far away.

A distant voice in my head said, "This is the real thing!"

Glaring at the sun, I muttered under my breath, "This feels nostalgic."

* * *

**A/N: Wooop. Anyway, this was originally posted on my Tumblr account. I wanted to take a quick break from my K-On! Fanfics so I just decided to post this.**

**Let me know if I should continue this. And if I will, it will mostly be Shintaro's POV and how he'll chang the system blah blah yada yada.**

**Later humans.**


	2. Chapter 2

In a brightly sunset painted sky, I glared at the slowly fading sun. My eyes in slits; my mouth agape, I saw a figure running away from the world.

I glared harder at the sun as if looking through the future. My hand reached out and I felt a cold hand, contrasting the hotness where it came from.

Then I was pulled back into reality as my eyes became blinded by the sudden realization that it was a dream.

Waking up from a dream is just a start, the start of another 'real' day.

People walk by, days pass by, and mouths open to question 'why?'.

"Does running away from reality sound good to you?"

A distant voice from another 'dream' said while reaching out to me as I look beyond the setting sun.

I woke up feeling groggy. Feeling as if I was getting closer to an answer, I desperately prayed that I won't wake up.

The hand was still there as if mocking me.

"Will you run away?"

"I want to."

Reaching for the hand, I didn't make it in time.

The feeling of excitement washed through me the whole day.

"I'll be away from 'reality'." I helplessly mutter under my breath as I watch the sun slowly paint crimson colors on its canvas.

I ran faster than I had ever been as I eagerly await for sleep to befall on me.

But I woke up without a dream.

The next, next, next, and even the next; still no dream.

No hand. No running away.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, I woke up with a voice that said: 'One cannot escape. Such worthless life.'

As I felt a cold hand stop my murmuring breath, I was taken back to 'reality'.

* * *

**A/N: Ah... I still dunno if this is a series or not =3=; Oh well, I decided that this'll be a collection of one-shots. All Shinataro's POV; all about different restarts and whatnot. Welp, that's that.**

**Laters, humans.**


	3. Chapter 3

This is the day, this is the start,

This is where we bow for playing our part,

And this song is to realize that we have a new role,

In each other's heart, in each other's soul.

* * *

"_Who are you?"_

* * *

Girl, you keep swimming in world of hate.

Girl, you keep leaving things up to fate.

Oh little girl, when will you act?

Oh little girl, just accept the fact.

* * *

"_She's the one making the wish. She's the one making you suffer from all of this."_

* * *

Girl, you're a victim to his wishing nights.

Girl, you keep tremblin' with fright.

Oh little girl, there's no reason for you to stay.

Oh little girl, it's time to run away.

* * *

"_Why don't you just stop wishing?"_

* * *

This is the night, this is the end.

This is where we rise and the time will extend.

And this is to realize that we have the same role,

In the next time; the same goal.

* * *

"_I won't stop. __**I want to see them again.**__"_

* * *

**A/N: Well, okay then. Lol, this is the shortest one-shot I've ever written. Swear. Ugh, why do I keep getting inspirations at 3 am?! Welp, that's that.**

**Laters, humans.**


End file.
